ayuda divina, un angel rebelde
by BGQueen
Summary: Naruto no se da cuenta pero el amor que tanto a deciado esta frente a el, el cielo se a compadecido de el y a enviado a un angel muy peculiar que lo hara ver su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-"porque hablara tanto…estoy tan aburrida…aburrida"-pensaba una pelirroja, sus manos bajo si barbilla, moviendo con impaciencia su pie izquierdo de arriba abajo.

-Tsuki, eres un ángel, tienes que poner de ti para ganar tus alas- gritaba una mujer joven de largo cabello negro, y curvas muy estrechas.

-Obaa-chan ¿Qué eh echo mal?

-¿Qué has hecho bien?...-de su espalda saco una tabla de madera con algunos papeles adjuntos, observo un momento las hojas y leyó- Ayumi Uzukishi, una estudiante de preparatoria, enamorada de su mejor amigo, te mandamos a que la ayudaras y tu que hiciste le dijiste que era una inútil, que se olvidara de el y siguiera adelante ¬¬

-¿Qué podría haberle dicho?, era una inútil que solo lo veía de lejos suspirar por la idiota de Auki.

-Tayuri,-corrigió la mujer

-el punto no es ese ¬¬

-Bien-leyó de nuevo- la segunda fue la señora Minari Kotsuko, divorciada, secretaria, con un hijo, edad 34 años, ella pidió ayuda por que su jefe la acosaba y ella esta enamorada de su compañero, que hiciste tu, le dijiste que robara un banco, seducierá a su compañero y matara a su jefe ¬¬

-lo ultimo hubiera funcionado.

-ahí mas Tsuki-continúo leyendo- Sara, Kouta, Misha, Rika, Mar…

-me trajiste aquí para eso, tengo una vida sabes ¬¬

-Bien, tu nueva misión es…Uzumaki Naruto, 16 años, un ninja, de konoha, el no se da cuenta pero una chica…Hyuuga Hinata esta completamente enamorada de el, Naruto es considerado fuerte y atractivo ah habido varias tras el…pero el no se ah dado cuenta ¬¬… ¡TSUKI!, pon atención en lo que te digo

-¿me decías Obaa-chan?...-pregunto distraída jugando con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Moviendo impaciente su pie.

-ponme atención esto es asunto grave, si no haces bien este trabajo, nunca te vas a graduar de la academia...llevas 514 años aquí

-te quieres librar de mi ah –respondió tsuki con una sonrisa picara.

-eh…no…n…o…ejem por supuesto que no, velo por ti, no quisiera que permanecieras mas aquí ¿o acaso te gusta estar aquí?

-no lo se tu me caes bien…tanto como para estar otros 100 o 200 años mas-bromeó Tsuki revolcándose en el sofá, como un gato perezoso.

-Tsuki…ah-suspiro cansada- no estoy jugando de verdad quiero verte con tus alas, quiero que pases el examen, que te vayas de estas cuatro paredes…quiero…por favor…que ayudes a Naruto, se lo merece y Hinata igual.

-Obaa-chan estas siendo exagerada…pero bien lo haré, me esforzare para que Naruto logre ver lo que tiene en sus narices…lo prometo Obaa-chan… ¿Cuándo me voy?

-en una hora, Aimi te espera haya afura…Eiko te va a ayudar si lo necesitas.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto tsuki.

-esta allá abajo ayudando a un…-leyó algo en la tabla- tal Uchiha Sasuke…por coincidencia amigo de tu encargado…en fin puedes irte…y por favor has tu mayor esfuerzo…rezare por ti cada noche…lo prometo Tsuki

-adiós Obaa-chan…-se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir metió la cabeza un poco y dijo burlona- por cierto tranquilízate…tu pecho se infla mas cuando te estresas!-grito antes de irse corriendo riendo

-¡TSUKI!-grito la mujer abriendo la puerta de par en par.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

KONOHA-

Naruto caminaba deprimido por las calles de konoha, la quinta los había llamado a el, a sakura y al dobe, el pensaba irse a Ichiraku´s tan pronto terminara su entrenamiento con kakashi…pero ahora tenia que irse para allá.

-¿Qué quieres Tsunade-Obaa-chan?-grito naruto desde la puerta principal de la oficina de la quinta.

-¡Naruto!-grito Tsunade arrojándole cual cosa tomara.

-Tsunade-sama-la llamo Sasuke con su típico tono antipático.

-Si lo siento, bien ahí rumores de que los akatsuki están cerca y buscan a Hinata Hyuuga y a ti Sasuke, por lo cual decidi que lo mejor seria que salieran de la aldea, lo que me lleva a ustedes, si Sasuke y Hinata…

-"Sasuke y Hinata…que repulsivo suena"-pensó de mala gana Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar una palabrota.

-"Celoso…celoso…celoso"-cantaba una vocecita en la cabeza de Naruto-"idiota"

-…-Naruto volteo su cabeza violentamente asustando a Sakura y Tsunade- lo…siento…una abeja-Naruto volvió a su cabeza-…" ¿Quién esta ahí?"

-"soy tu conciencia, has sido muy malo"-exclamo Tsuki con un tono lúgubre.

-"¿mi conciencia?"- pregunto temeroso Naruto.

-"no idiota ¬¬"-dijo casi gritando Tsuki- "mira tu lado izquierdo…y esta vez trata de no parecer un loco ¬¬".

-…-Naruto miro de reojo su hombro Izquierdo y vio Tsuki flotando a su lado sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo. Naruto retrocedió asustado chocando con Sasuke, llamando de nuevo la atención.

-¿estas bien Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade desde su escritorio.

-¡NARUTO!-chillo Sakura arrojándolo hacia un lado para llegar directo con Sasuke-¿estas bien Sasuke-kun?

-hmp…-se limito a pronunciar mientras veía fijamente el hombro izquierdo de Naruto.

-NO…quise decir ¡SI! Mi cabeza me da vueltas y quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco…

-bien anda, sasuke te dirá los detalles lueg…-antes de que terminara Tsunade, Naruto ya se había ido corriendo, hasta el árbol de la academia ninja, escalando hasta la rama media escondida entre muchas ramas.

-ah…ah…ah- decía naruto sin aliento, apretando su pecho al sentir su corazón palpitar como un tambor.

-no debiste de haber corrido así Naruto – oyó de nuevo la voz de hace rato, Naruto miro a todos lados impaciente, suspiro al no ver a nadie y levanto la vista hacia delante, vio a la pelirroja frente a el viéndolo con suma curiosidad.

-¡ahhh!-grito casi cayéndose del árbol, comenzó a sudar en frió y con miedo pregunto- ¡¿Quién eres?

- soy la parca y vine por ti, idiota ¬¬

-NO!, viniste por mi, vienes por mi alma…NO SOY MUY JOVEN

-¡no!, idiota vine aquí para mostrarte tu felicidad junto a la mujer que amas

-¿mi felicidad?-pregunto desconcertado naruto

-si, soy un ángel y solo tu puedes verme, vine aquí por una chica que tiene un amor no bien correspondido, yo vine aquí para cambiar eso…¿entendiste?

-la verdad no.

-…¬¬ bien accedí a ayudarla, porque la historia de la chica me conmovió…y conociéndote asta ahora…no será fácil ¬¬

-ah… ¡OYE!- grito Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tsuki gruño entre dientes y miro con odio a naruto haciéndolo retroceder un poco, calmo su mirada y repuso su insulto.

- tsk…lo siento error técnico…yo y mi bocota ¬¬

-¿Quién es la chica?- pregunto crédulo pensando como una chica lo amaría, seria real o no…quizás solo un juego malvado de su cabeza

-…no puedo decírtelo – dijo Tsuki sentada en la rama con Naruto, jugando con sus pies moviéndolos de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inflando sus mejillas molestas

-te lo explicare, si estuvieras en mi lugar, y le digieras el nombre de quien te ama… no crees que esa persona se asustaría y se negaría a creer que esa persona sea para el, negaría el destino…el amor.

-…si…pero…es linda, es dulce…como es

-no te diré idiota ¬¬

- yo pensé que los ángeles eran lindos, rubios, ojiazules y bondadosos…tu eres pelirroja, ruda y dices palabrotas… ¿de verdad eres un ángel?

-un poquito mas…y te corto la lengua ¬¬

-tsk…-se apego mas al tronco con miedo

-buen chico ¬¬… oye naruto saldrás de misión pasado mañana verdad?-pregunto tsuki repentinamente.

-si, saldremos en misión porque los akatsuki están buscando a sasuke-teme y a hinata-chan-contesto el viendo a la nada al decir el nombre de hinata

-¿Quién es sasuke-teme?-pregunto la pelirroja con otras intenciones aparte de conocer al tal sasuke, sonrió de medio lado al ver que naruto había caído redondito a su trampa.

-el es un amigo mió y de sakura-chan, hace poco que volvió y ahora esta con Tsunade-Obaa-chan, creo que vendrá en algunos minutos, tiene que explicarme los asuntos de la misión- dijo el rubio sin prestar atención a la conversación

-¿y quien es Hinata-chan?-pregunto al ver que ya había caído.

-ella…es una chica , de cabello azul y ojos perla, es tímida y se sonroja mucho, es muy lin…-callo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, inconcientemente se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos de par en par, tardo unos segundo pero aclaro su garganta y continuo nervioso- muy limpia cuando esta conmigo jejeje

-ah…-respondió al final tsuki, sonriendo al haberle sacado la verdad-…sus sentimientos su fuertes…será censillo -pensó con una sonrisita en los labios levemente rozados, la pelirroja volvió al mundo real y espero que Naruto dejara de pensar y analizar lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-Hinata-chan…-pensó Naruto olvidando completamente su entorno- me pregunto como estará, quizás debería invitarle un ramen de Ichiraku´s…si eso haré, la buscare y la invitare a comer ramen…

-¿celebran algo especial…su aniversario?-pregunto Tsuki con un tono despreocupado

-¿eh?- contesto Naruto confundido por lo que había dicho la pelirroja

-si, vas a invitar a Hinata-chan a comer…que celebran, su aniversario…pensé que no eras cursi

-¿Cómo lo…-Tsuki lo callo con una mirada y el opto por lo mas inteligente, callarse y escucharla, para evitar una paliza.

-puedo leer tu mente…al ser tu ángel…simbólicamente soy como tu ángel de la guardia, al hacerte mi encargado formalizamos una conexión especial que, al estar contigo mas tiempo, puedo saber que piensas y saber que siente, se todo sobre ti…se que cumples el 10 de octubre, amas el ramen, el color naranja y eres muy hiperactivo… pero sobretodo se…que el kyuubi…esta dentro de ti…el demoníaco zorro…y se que compartes tu cuerpo con el

-…-Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza, pensando que seria rechazado de nueva cuenta, por alguien que había sido enviado para ayudarlo, con valor levanto un poco el rostro y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja, Tsuki tomo entre sus manos el rostro de naruto y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, ella sonrió y hablo con suavidad

-el kyuubi es parte de ti…no tu de el…tu alma es pura puedo verlo…tu aura naranja y tu alma azul hacen el perfecto equilibrio…tu eres muy fuerte y valiente…tu haces lo que sea por tus seres queridos y eso es lo mejor que una persona posee…la bondad brota de ti como el calor de tu corazón…nunca vuelvas a avergonzarte de ti, nunca te dejes vencer por el prejuicio de la gente, tu futuro es brillante y prospero…prométeme que nuca darás marcha atrás…-dijo la pelirroja con suma suavidad mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, el solo la miro y escucho con atención cada palabra que salía de sus labios rozados, talvez tenia razón y por su mirada estaba mas que segura de lo que decía, Naruto por un minuto juraría haber visto a Hinata frente a el

-te lo prometo…Tsuki-contesto con seguridad haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja, Tsuki permaneció ahí, sujetando aun a Naruto, Naruto dudo pero no se separo de ella, de repente Naruto oyó algunos ruidos y miro de reojo hacia abajo y vio a sasuke mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, activando su sharingan. Naruto aturdido lo miro ahí parado, Sasuke desactivo el sharingan y suspiro cansado, subió de un salto hacia la rama donde estaba naruto y dijo algo tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos.

-hola dobe, no me vas a presentar a tu ángel…por cierto ella es Eiko-chan-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa petulante señalando tras su hombro a una chica de largo cabello color esmeralda y unos hermosos ojos miel, ella solo los miro y miro a la pelirroja.

-¿Tsuki?

-¿Eiko-chan?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-EIKO-CHAN!-grito Tsuki soltando a Naruto, tirándose sobre la chica de cabello esmeralda, arrojando a sasuke haciéndolo gruñir obligándolo a sentarse a un lado de Naruto.

-Tsuki…por favor…-dijo con una voz temblorosa, ya que la pelirroja la asfixiaba con su tremendo abrazo, la pelirroja obedeció y la soltó, Eiko sonrió y miro al rubio y el azabache- hola Naruto

Naruto estaba por hablar, pero el azabache llamo la atención de todos, Eiko se coloco detrás de el flotando, la chica de cabello esmeralda abrazo al Uchiha por la espalda pegando su mejilla a la de el, Naruto al instante pensó que la alejaría con una sola mirada fría, como solía hacerlo con Ino y Sakura, pero no lo hizo es mas al contrario acepto gustoso la muestra de cariño, regalándole a la chica una sutil pero muy bien obrada, sonrisa marca Uchiha, ya saben esa sonrisa de medio lado, que abecés párese mas de burla que de otra cosa. Tsuki irritada por la muestra de cariño del Uchiha, no es que fuera feo y no se veía que fuera malo, simplemente al ver las imágenes de la cabeza del Uchiha con su hermana eran…como decirlo…vergonzosas

-…grrrr- gruño entre dientes la pelirroja, con un rojizo color en sus mejillas- lo peor no son las imágenes de Sasuke-teme…lo peor es que Eiko-chan piensa cosas similares a las de el…que asco- pensó haciendo muecas asqueada y tratando de no vomitar.

- ejem…-aclaro su garganta el Uchiha- dobe, vamos a un lugar mas seguro para hablar, aquí ya empezaron a llamar la atención- dijo con tono seco Sasuke. Naruto confundo frunciendo el entrecejo, el Uchiha hizo un ademán señalando justo debajo de la rama donde estaban, Naruto miro hacia abajo aun frunciendo el ceño confundido y se sonrojo al ver lo que Sasuke había señalado, bajo ellos había por lo menos una docena de niños, ninjas, señoras y dios sabrá quien mas, que los miraba confundidos y aterrados desde que el Uzumaki había subido corriendo.

-s..si…si vamonos…- dijo Naruto bajando la vista avergonzado y se fue con el Uchiha saltando de techo en techo con las 2 chicas siguiéndolos de cerca claro que cada una con su respectivo encargado, sin percatase de que unos hermosos ojos perla los seguía con suma sutileza. La portadora de esos ojos suspiro detrás de la esquina de la academia

-Naru...Naruto-kun…con…con quien...habrás…ha...hablado- se pregunto la ojiperla en algo mas que un susurro, lentamente y con suma elegancia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga.

-¿pasa algo malo Tsuki?-pregunto muy bajito su hermana Eiko, cuidando que los chicos no la escucharan.

-no…nada-susurro Tsuki, volviendo su mirada hacia delante, la verdad es que desde que llego con Naruto al árbol, había visto a la que creyó era Hinata, vio el notorio sonrojo que produjo Naruto cuando sonreía o solo miraba a la nada sonrojado Tsuki sonrió, después de todo la misión no seria tan dura como aparentaba, ahora le agradecía internamente a su Obaa-chan de mandarla, Hinata-chan al instante le había dado ternura y mucha confianza, y Naruto, bueno el solo le agradaba, y si fallaba esta vez…su Obaa-chan no la dejaría en paz y de cierta forma ella no soportaría decepcionarla otra vez. Tsuki miro decidida hacia donde se había ido la kunoichi portadora del byakugan, y justo ante de que entrara por la gran puerta de su casa, miro hacia donde estaba Tsuki, seguro la pelirroja, la kunoichi esperaba ver a Naruto, Tsuki le juro a ambos que terminaría su misión y no dejaría que nadie ni nada rompiera lo que el destino quería unir.

Hinata confundida aun mirando desde la puerta, había visto los ojos de la pelirroja sobre ella, solo duro un minuto pero desapareció frente ella, Hinata sacudió su cabeza pensando que el entrenamiento con kurenai-sensei la había fatigado.

-Hinata-sama, vamos Hanabi-san la esta esperando en la cocina- la llamo el chico de ojos perla y ella solo enderezo su espalda y contesto con mucha tranquilidad

-ya...ya…y-ya voy…Ne...Neji-onii-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Oigan se que no va al tema pero quisiera aclarar que los personajes de esta historia y de las demás que eh escrito, no son míos, son de nuestro amado kishimoto-sensei, pero si fuera mió…MUAJAJA…no se crean lo único que haría seria que Naruto por fin aceptara a Hinata, pero ven, en esta vida no muchos nacemos con la estrella indicada, claro que si no te esfuerzas para cambiarla siempre será así, solo ahí que cambiar eso y listo, talvez con suerte tu destino sea exactamente el que tu deseas n_n ¡Yane amigos otakus y de mas!

Los dos chicos y los dos ángeles ahora estaban fuera de la aldea, en el lugar donde el equipo 7 solía entrenar a diario, Sasuke se mantenía callado mirando con atención a los ángeles que solo charlaban, en cambio Naruto estaba impaciente, no le gustaba ser ignorado y ahora era patético se ignorado por alguien que se supone que debería ayudarle.

-aun seguimos aquí saben! , si quieren charlar háganlo en grupo- dijo haciendo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-ah…lo siento- se disculpo la pelirroja con tranquilidad, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, tanta amabilidad no era por casualidad- no te voy a hacer nada Naruto, solo quería ser amable contigo- contesto la pelirroja dramatizando el momento, Naruto se alarmo creyendo que si la había insultado.

-no…yo…perdón-se disculpo bajando el rostro

-Tsuki…-la reprimió su hermana, tsuki solo sonrió y saco la lengua juguetona.

-¿de que hablaban Eiko-chan?-pregunto sasuke.

-de nuestro hogar Sasuke-kun- respondió ella sonriendo con dulzura

-de Yosuke, Chiyo, Darien y Akemi- consulto en Uchiha

-así es…recordábamos el primer día en la academia divina, jeje- río con dulzura Eiko.

-¿como fue?-pregunto el rubio esperando iniciar una conversación

-bien fue…

FLASH BACK (100 años atrás)

Eiko y Tsuki estaban fuera de un edificio color blanco con un barandal de oro que estaba abierto, junto a el en la pared estaba pegado un cartel que decía "hoy examen, de 8:00 a.m. a 12:00 p.m."

-ya es tarde-dijo muy inquieta la pelirroja- porque se tienen que venir juntos Chiyo-sensei y Darien…que acaso no saben que parar para decirse cosas lindas es muy tardado, ahí con el amor joven ¬¬

-hola, rojita –susurro alguien en el oído de la pelirroja, mordiendo su cuello, Tsuki instintivamente tomo la mano de aquella persona y lo arrojo hacia el suelo de espaldas

-¡pervertido!- le grito con furia la pelirroja, aun apretando la mano de su agresor

-sabes ahí veces que creo…que te gusta lastimarme…itai…- gimio un chico de cabello plateado, no muy largo pero su desordenado, sus ojos eran de color azul profundo y brillante, muy alto y atractivo

-¡perdón, perdón, perdón!- grito la pelirroja apenada, ella recapacito y lo miro con mucha furia –te lo mereces yosutake, mira lo que tus "cariñitos" de perro reprimido me hicieron, imbecil ¬¬ - señalo su cuello justo antes de que llegara a su hombro, a la mitad de el, había una marca rojiza y un poco morada, Eiko solo dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada, sujetando su barriga que comenzaba a doler, y con su otra mano libre secaba sus lagrimas.

-¡Chicos!- grito una chica de cabello morado, alta, bella y de unos iluminados ojos lilas, vestía una minifalda blanca que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, llevaba una blusa de tirantes lila que con letras plateadas decía "kiss me" y junto a esa palabra había unas flechas plateadas apuntando a derecha, izquierda y hacia arriba y una sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón, junto a ella había un guapísimo chico que la tomaba de la mano sonriendo, el chico tenia el cabello rojizo y largo, tenia unos muy hermosos ojos azules, vestía con un pantalón negro, con barios cierres en las dos piernas, llevaba una camisa de manga corta, color azul, con algunos detalles en plateado y llevaba puesto unos simples tenis negros.

Tras ellos venia una chica de cabello color verde y sus ojos eran de color morado, llevaba una minifalda de tablones negra, una blusa ajustada de color lila haciendo resaltar su cabello, y también llevaba unas botines al tobillo negras.

-Okaa-chan!-grito de forma eufórica, la chica peliverde, corriendo hacia tsuki, colgándose de su cuello- ¿Qué le pasa a otou-chan?

- el inútil de tu otou-chan esta ahí tirado, esta castigado por morder a tu okaa-chan-contesto la pelirroja señalando a Yosuke aun en el suelo- que esperas, levántate.

-si, ya va rojita ¬¬

-¡eres su madre!-grito Naruto muy sorprendido- que precoz ¬¬

-Naruto…ten cuidado con lo que dices rubio inútil, no soy su madre, ella me adopto de esa forma ¿entiendes?-respondió con severidad Tsuki

-b-bueno solo tenia esa duda, jeje- río nervioso y asustado por el posible golpe de la pelirroja.

- ¬¬…hmmm

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el examen, que solo chiyo y darien habían logrado pasar, eiko, akemi y yosuke, lo habían tomado de una sorpresiva y buena manera que se propusieron intentarlo el próximo año, a tsuki el echó de no haber pasado el examen en si no le había afectado, ella sabia que el examen solo era para ver tus habilidades y encargar tu primera mision. Podia apostar que el próximo año todos aprobarían, pero había algo que la mantenia inquieta, y triste, una tarde, después de una semana de ese suceso, chiyo había buscado con desesperación a la pelirroja, su madre le había dicho que se había ido al árbol de sakura (el lugar que mas amaba n_n), y había atinado justo a la sombra de este, estaba la pelirroja sentada.

-¿te importa si me siento, rojita?- pregunto con una sonrisa chiyo, claro que no recibió el mismo gesto.

- me queda alguna opción…-pregunto de forma hostil la pelirroja, cubriendo con su flequillos sus ojos, chiyo solo se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros, pegando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja (nótese que chiyo es mas alta que la pelirroja n_n).

-dime una cosa, esto no es por el examen verdad…-soltó chiyo.

-¿soy una inútil chiyo-sensei?-pregunto de repente la pelirroja, chiyo, no entendió bien pero pudo percibir el miedo, la angustia y la profunda tristeza que emanaba a flor de piel de la pelirroja

-¿Por qué crees eso rojita?

-es que… yo…me siento mal, mal por no poder pasar el examen, mal por decepcionar a mis padres, a mi obaa-chan…y a mi misma…no pude pasar…por que recordé…a Aoi…a Hiroyuki…kinon…perdí el control…y…y- la pelirroja no pudo soportar mas, su voz se quebraba, su cuerpo temblaba, y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, la pelirroja se lanzo al pecho de chiyo y comenzo a llorar- tengo miedo…miedo de volver a sentir odio…m-miedo chiyo-sensei

-tranquila rojita, nadie jamás te volverá a dejar sola, te lo juro, te queremos y eso no va a cambiar jamás- la chica coerzo a acariciar el cabello pelirrojo- venga regálame una sonrisa, si rojita

-chiyo-sensei…sabes ahí, una cosa mas…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-¿Por qué paras?-pregunto el rubio, ansioso por saber la historia de la madre del ángel pelirrojo y por que se culpaba de eso.

-…-tsuki respiro ando, sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar aquella historia- por ellos…

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia atrás y entre las sombras de los árboles, se asomaron 3 sombras, la mas baja era-seguramente- un cachorro, Sasuke y Naruto pensaron que era kiba y Akamaru, miraron de nuevo las sombras que reían y de vez en cuando una de ellas abrasaba a la mas bajita, Naruto miro con mas atención cuando la luz del sol lo estaba iluminando, Naruto gruño al ver quienes eran lo que llegaban abrazados como una pareja muy enamorada, con ira vio acercarse a…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6: ¿yo celoso?

Capitulo 6

Naruto apretó sus nudillos con ira, Tsuki negó con la cabeza, al ver como sasuke tenia que sostenerlo para que no fuera a golpear al Inuzuka, Eiko también sostenía de la cintura a Sasuke pues Naruto había adquirido fuerza de quien sabe donde.

-¡Naruto relájate!, vas a matar al chico- Tsuki miro al Inuzuka detenidamente y luego sonrió con picardía – mira nada mas…que chico tan lindo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto naruto enojado, primero su hinata venia abrazada de el luego Tsuki pensaba que era lindo, que acaso el mundo se volvió loco, se había puesto en su contra, había un complot, seguramente el mundo quería burlarse de el- "si eso es, el mundo quiere burlarse de mi, puso en mi contra a Tsuki y a mi hina…."-se sonrojo por lo que estaba apunto de decir, miro a hinata un minuto y la vio mirarlo y bajar la mirada sonrojada, cuando Naruto la miro, vio a kiba aun abrazándola y sonriendo cuando hinata se sonrojo, justo cuando le susurraba algo al oído, haciéndola sonrojar mas aun, casi se podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas.

-vaya que es lindo, ¿tendrá novia?...es el único chico lindo que eh visto desde que llegue- dijo la pelirroja despreocupada.

-¿el único?- pregunto naruto, despejando la ira que sentía- que acaso el teme no te gusto.

-…-Sasuke sonrió, estaba seguro que cada chica que lo veía se enamoraba de el al instante, aun que se allá ido de konoha, sus fan´s aun lo seguían, Sasuke espero la, ya predecible respuesta, claro que la pelirroja no era como sus fan´s y de modo tajante contesto.

-No... La verdad el cuervo no se me hace nada atractivo.

-…-Sasuke sintió un golpe en su pecho, su ego estaba herido, miro con suplica a Eiko, ella seguía mirando hacia delante, cuando sintió los ojos del Uchiha, giro el rostro y lo vio ahí sentado, suplicando en silencio, Eiko solo sonrió y dijo:

-claro que eres lindo Sasuke-kun, el mas lindo de todos- dijo la chica de cabello esmeralda, con un tono que parecía mas de consuelo que de afirmación.

-gracias Eiko-chan- contesto complacido el Uchiha, sonriéndole de lado.

-hola Naruto, ¿sakura ya le dijo del día de campo? – dijo el Inuzuka acercándose y sonriendo mostrando sus crecidos colmillo caninos, Tsuki suspiro e irrito mas a Naruto que no paraba de vigilar al Inuzuka que aun abrazaba a Hinata.

-¿Cuál día de campo?- pregunto sasuke

-el que organizo Tsunade-sama –dijo Kiba como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo- ¿sakura no les aviso?, nos dijo que les diría hoy… ¿que raro no Hinata?- kiba bajo el rostro para mirar a la ojiperla sonrojada y con la mirada agachada.

-si...s...si…kiba-kun- contesto avergonzada la ojiperla.

Naruto miro instintivamente a Hinata, cuando oyó su voz, aun seguía con sus ojos directo al piso, después de unos minutos kiba la había soltado, porque akamaru había empezado a ladrar, kiba confundido había insistido en preguntarle a akamaru que le pasaba, claro que nadie fuera de kiba entendía lo que conversaban, Naruto miro hacia donde ladraba akamaru y vio ahí parada a Tsuki, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de akamaru, naruto frunció el ceño confundido.

-"pero que hace…"-pensó Naruto, Tsuki volteo a verlo y luego se volteo con akamaru de nuevo

-"juego con el, es un perro muy lindo"-contesto Tsuki, trasmitiendo cada palabra a la cabeza de Naruto, el se sobre salto ante la voz de Tsuki, llamando la atención de Hinata, que ganando un poco de valor se animo a preguntar.

-Na…Naruto-kun… ¿e…estas…bi…bien?- pregunto Hinata sumamente sonrojada, cuando Naruto la miro, ella solo desvió sus ojos al lado opuesto

-…si, si lo estoy Hinata-chan –contesto el rubio, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata

-"po…po…porque…n…no…de…deja…de…mirarme"-pensó Hinata sonrojada.

-"kitzune-chan…deja de desvestir a Hinata-chan ¬¬"- lo regaño Tsuki

-"…tsk…"- se sonrojo al máximo naruto, ignoro a el ángel y continuo viendo a sasuke y kiba que hablaban de por que era el dichoso día de campo.

Cerca de 1 o 2 horas, había llegado todos los novatos de konoha, Shikamaru siendo arrastrado por Ino con molestia, y junto a ellos venia Chouji comiendo unas fritura, ignorando a Shikamaru e Ino que solo discutían o bien uno de ellos lo hacia. Detrás de ellos venían Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, Lee hablaba alegremente y haciendo su pose de "la llama de la juventud vive en ti" a cuan persona pasara.

Sakura iba muy atrás, riendo de sus compañeros, justo cuando vio a Sasuke se fue corriendo sobre junto a Ino, abrazando a el Uchiha, el solo las recibió, que mas le quedaba y Eiko no podía ayudarlo, pues nadie podía verla ni sentirla, la chica de cabello esmeralda solo permaneció en el suelo sentada, lentamente acomodo su falda y su blusa en espera de que todos se fueran para estar con su encargado y en cuanto al Uchiha, solo se quedo ahí sintiendo los "cariñitos"

De la rubia y la pelirrosa.

La reunió de Tsunade había sido solamente para dejar en claro la misión del equipo 7, y que solo irían, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, el Uchiha en un momento que tubo de libertad se acerco a Hinata para hablar con ella un momento, desde que Sasuke había vuelto, se había echó amigo de la Hyuuga después de haber hablado un momento con Neji. Tsunade se había retirado con la excusa, que tenia mucho trabajo, claro que Naruto la vio decepcionado era obvia que iría a tomar una botella de sake. Después de casi 2 horas de reír, hablar y comer con sus más queridos amigos, Naruto noto algo que lo inquieto un poco, Hinata se había alejado del risueño grupo, se había adentrado mas al bosque, Naruto miro hacia el cielo y vio que se estaba haciendo más rojizo, pronto oscurecería, Naruto, dudoso se escabullo para ir a buscarla, camino varios metros hasta que vio un lago que era iluminado por la rojiza luz del atardecer, baya atmósfera, pero aun así Naruto detecto un peculiar olor a rosas.

-"¿rosas?, ¿aquí?"- pensó el rubio mirando a varios lados escéptico, junto a la orilla del lago estaba ahí sentada hinata, abrazándose así misma, era razonable empezaba a helar un poco, Naruto se acerco un poco a ella, cuidando que no lo escuchara, quizás si lo oía, ella se iría o no le hablaría.

Hinata que hasta ahora no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, pensaba con tristeza y reprimenda hacia ella misma, se regañaba por no haber hablado con el, desde que había llegado con kiba, por que se habrá molestado tanto Naruto, cuando llego, Hinata juraría que atacaría al Inuzuka, pero ¿Por qué ese repentino ataque de ira?

FLASH BACK

Antes de haber llegado donde, Naruto y Sasuke, Hinata había ido a buscar a Kiba, para no irse sola, donde Tsunade los había citado, lo encontró junto a al camino del punto de reunión, jugando con akamaru, Hinata sonrío con ternura, quería mucho a su mejor amigo Inuzuka y a su canino amigo akamaru, se acerco con lentitud a el, saludándolo con su mano derecha, el le sonrió y la saludo de igual forma, se pusieron en marcha hacia la reunión y el camino había sido muy callado e incomodo, así que kiba comenzó a hablar, preguntando por lo único que Hinata hablaría con el abiertamente.

-¿ya pensaste en como te declararas a Naruto?- pregunto repentinamente Kiba.

-…-Hinata se volvió roja de vergüenza, por poco y se desmayaba ahí mismo, tomo un gran bocado de aire y aun sonrojada contesto-ki…kiba-kun…po…por favor…no ha…hables de eso…Na…Naruto-kun…no…no…se…se…fijara…en mi.

-no se fijara si no le hablas, por que no tratas de hablar con el…y veras como cae- le sugirió el Inuzuka.

-pero…kiba-kun…es que el…no me ve…ni si…siquiera…sabe….sabe que existo…-dijo la ojiperla muy triste bajando la cabeza.

-Hinata, hinata – el Inuzuka paso su brazo por los hombros de la ojiperla y la acerco a el- piénsalo…tal vez si tu le dices tus sentimientos…el te corresponderá…no has notado como te mira, desde que volvió Sasuke, te mira mas fijamente…pasado mañana es tu oportunidad perfecta, ¿se irán de misión no?, solo tu, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, puedes aprovecharlo…claro si de verdad quieres que se fije en ti.

-Ki…kiba-kun…tienes…razón…lo haré…y…y-yo…le confesare mis sentimientos…y…y…le…p-pediré

-un beso- susurro el Inuzuka cerca del oído de hinata, haciéndola temblar al sentir el aliento de el, aun bajo el brazo del Inuzuka

-Be...be…be-beso- susurro la ojiperla, con su rostro en un nuevo color rojo, fue justo cuando vieron a Naruto y Sasuke, que hablaban solos

-¿Qué harán ellos aquí, se habrán adelantado como tu y yo?- se pregunto kiba.

-no…no lo se…ki-kiba-kun…

-¿uh?- kiba miro a Naruto ser sostenido por Sasuke, viendo al Inuzuka con ira y después sonrojarse por alguna razón, y mirar fijamente a Hinata, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, kiba sonrió con malicia y se acerco al oído de Hinata.

-que tal…Naruto esta celoso por que, estoy abrazando a su futura novia

-¡ki…ki…ki-kiba-kun!- dijo la ojiperla, muy sonrojada bajo la mirada rápidamente.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Naruto aun permanecía atrás de Hinata a una distancia prudente, estaba nervioso sin alguna razón, su cabeza pensaba mil y un excusas para estar ahí, dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a acercarse.

-si te acercas así, ella se asustara…y te golpeara como la ultima vez, que la sorprendiste- dijo con reproche la pelirroja, asustando al rubio

-¡…!- naruto tapo su boca, reprimiendo un grito, que estaba apunto de soltar-"¡Idiota!, casi me provocas un paro cardiaco, sabes que es de mala educación, que salgas por atrás de alguien"

- tu que sabes de la educación ¬¬ -contesto con sarcasmo.

-"enana…"- susurro el rubio

-¡como me llamaste!- grito furiosa la pelirroja, acercándose al rubio, amenazándolo con su puño.

-"glum… ¿Quién?, ¿yo?, no he dicho nada…"-se excuso Naruto, riendo con nerviosismo.

-bien…ve a hablar con ella, Naruto- le susurro la pelirroja, empujándolo de la espalda, para hacerlo avanzar mas rápido.

-pe…-la pelirroja ya había desaparecido, el rubio suspiro y avanzo con Hinata, tragando saliva nervioso-…venga naruto, tu puedes es solo Hinata, vamos ¡dattebayo!


	7. ¿Qué es el amor Hinatachan?

Capitulo 7

Hinata cerró los ojos un minuto, para sentir el viento que arrastraba su cabello hacia delante, aun recordando la charla con kiba, suspiro resignada, ojala fuera realidad.

-"ser novia de Naruto-kun…poder pasar el tiempo con el…"- Hinata se sonrojo un poco y volvió a suspirar. Abrazo mas sus piernas, empezaba a refrescar y eso provocaba que se erizara su piel, miro el Lago un instante y susurro-…kiba-kun…"ojala que tengas razón, poder estar con Naruto-kun, poder obtener coraje y por fin poderle decir"…te amo…-suspiro una vez mas.

- ¿lo ama?...-susurro Naruto, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su corazón, sin darse cuenta, ya se había acercado demasiado a Hinata, y ella había oído su susurro, volteando asustada.

-¡Na…Na-Naruto-kun!- levanto la voz Hinata, retrocediendo un poco, Naruto no la escucho, en su mente aun resonaban las palabras de Hinata.

-" kiba-kun…te amo…"- resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, Naruto apretó sus puños con ira, gruñendo por lo bajo, asustando un poco mas a Hinata, la ojiperla tomo un bocado de aire, y se acerco a el con cuidado.

-¿Na…Naruto-kun…e…estas…bi-bien?- pregunto Hinata tratando de tocarle el hombro derecho, el se alejo de ella bruscamente aun gruñendo, Hinata mas angustiada bajo la mirada. Naruto estaba en una especie de trance, no había escuchado a la Hyuuga, se había alejado de ella instintivamente.

-¡Na…Na-Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata roja como un tomate, Naruto reacciono ante el grito de la chica, el rostro de Hinata tenia una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

-"…que pena que ese hermoso rostro…sea para otro"- pensó con tristeza el rubio, soltando una nostálgica sonrisita- Lo siento Hinata-chan, me distraje un momento…perdón por haberte asustado.

-etto…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa- …¿se…seguro…q-que estas…bi-bien…Naruto-kun?

-Si, si lo estoy Hinata-chan, ¡dattebayo!- grito con alegría Naruto, al verla ahí preocupada por el, se sentía bien, el corazón de Naruto se llenaba de alegría y sus ánimos volvían al 100 porciento.

-…me-menos mal…es…estaba preocupada…

-gracias…Hinata-chan, te molesta que me quede aquí contigo…la verdad me sofoca un poco estar allá…

-cla-claro…Naruto-kun…pu-puedes quedarte…si gustas…

-…Hinata-chan… ¿tu sabes que sentimiento es el que sientes cuando tu corazón palpita muy rápido…y tu cabeza no deja de ver a cierta persona?.

-…etto…-Hinata se sonrojo y comenzo a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos- bu-bueno…cuando…una per-persona siente eso…sig-significa…q-que…q-que…-Hinata estaba por estallar su rubio se estaba acercando demasiado a ella y no tardaría en desmayarse frente a el.

-¿significa…que?- pregunto Naruto acercándose mas a ella.

-bu-bueno…ese…sen-sentimiento…se…se llama…a-amor…

-¿amor?...¿como el amor al ramen? –contesto el rubio con ingenuidad

-…-una gotita salio tras la cabeza de la Hyuuga-…no…ve-veras, el se-sentimiento…por el que tu…pr-preguntas…es…es un sentimiento he-hermoso…que…que te hace de-desear…estar…sie…siempre con…el o…ella…ese…palpitar…de… tu corazón…es…el pidiéndote…que bayas…a ver…a esa…persona

-¿amor?- Naruto susurro, acercándose mas al rostro de la ojiperla, sin darse cuenta, estaba acercándose a sus labios levemente rozados, Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder, ¿estaba soñando acaso? o Naruto estaba apunto de besarla, el valor y el coraje que había reunido Hinata se esfumo repentinamente haciéndola una vez más sonrojarse hasta el extremo.

-s-si…-Hinata estaba por preguntar a que se debía la repentina curiosidad hacia eso.

-¿has…sentido eso por alguien?- pregunto el rubio con tristeza, la respuesta ya la esperaba y aun que lo doliera demasiado quería estar seguro de eso- "¿Por qué me duele tanto?, y si, si ama al idiota de kiba…y si la pierdo"

-…- Hinata tomo valor, y, aun que fuera de una forma indirecta trataría de decirle como se sentía su corazón y esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo- s-si…el…el es un chico muy valiente, alegre,…divertido,…d-dulce,…siempre que lo veo…mi corazón se llena de alegría y valor…aun que siempre…lo vi de lejos…y lamento no haberme acercado a el…p-pero tengo la esperanza de…de que el…s-se tome el tiempo…para mirarme…

-Hinata-chan –susurro Naruto con cierta preocupación, no era su imaginación pero Hinata se estaba esforzando demasiado y esa valiente y dulce sonrisa, significaba algo, era una idea vaga pero a el rubio le pareció que Hinata lo estaba describiendo a el.

-varias…p-personas me dicen…que el es muy distraído…y varias veces…un poco tonto…je, je…pero…yo se que el…t-tiene el corazón m-mas grande y calido…que j-jamás allá conocido…y…y…-Hinata comenzo a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, miro a Naruto y el la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, Hinata se sonrojo más, todas aquellas cosas que había dicho, ni siquiera las había pensado, se había dejado llevar por la conversación, Hinata vio de nuevo a Naruto que se iba acercando, no resistió mas, su cuerpo se puso pesado y su vista se nublo, lo vio venir, se desmayo tal y como lo hacia años atrás, cayendo sobre el regazo de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan,… Hinata-chan, ¡HINATA-CHAN! – gritaba Naruto, sacudiéndola por los hombros desesperado- ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?...YA SE, lo siento Hinata-chan espero que no me odies por esto…- Naruto tomo la cintura de la ojiperla y…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
